When one uses a spout with a jerrycan holding gazoline for transferring the gasoline to a motor engine or the like, one occasionally faces problems when the gas inlet of the motor engine is difficult of access: it may be in a restricted space which does not facilitate engagement of the spout nozzle thereinto. Also, one needs a spout which will not break if submitted to bending forces associated with access to limited areas.